The life and death of Matthew Williams
by lollipoplover69
Summary: Matthew was sick of being forgotten, of being ignored. But now, he will not go unnoticed. (may edit content later)


**The life and death of Matthew Williams**

"**Better to die famous than ignored your entire life "**

**Chapter 0ne**

Today it was all going to change. He was going to be noticed, whether they liked it or not. He put two French knives up either sleeve of his coat and a hand gun in his pocket. He'd promised to end them all, each and every one of them, and he wouldn't stop until they were all dead. Until they knew his name, no, _feared_ the name; Matthew Williams. Unless they actually did notice him, then the plan would be called off. "But…what are the chances of that?" He chuckled. Matthew looked himself in the mirror, smirking. "Let's hope they notice." He told himself.

9:00 AM EST world conference center, America

The world meeting was under way with England, America, France, China, Russia, Germany, Italy and Japan in attendance. The only nation missing was Canada.

"I don't care what you think , you bloody frog!" England, or Arthur Kirkland as he was called any other time, growled at his mortal enemy, France, or Francis Bonnefoy. The French man smirked at the others reaction.

"But angelterre mon ami, why wouldn't you want to-"

"ENOUGH! WE NEED TO GET THIS MEETING STARTED! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ANYONE TO ARGUE ABOUT SUCH THINGS!" An irritated German known as Ludwig Beilschmidt, or at the moment Germany, yelled to the two arguing nations. They grumbled , giving each other a small glare then re-taking their seats at the table. Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples. "Right…so everyone is here, right?"

"Think so."  
"Yeah."

"Yup."

"The hero's here!"

"There's one empty seat though…"

"An extra ,probably."

Matthew walked up to the conference rooms doors, late on purpose. He opened the doors wide, hoping to attract attention. His expecting smile turned into a bitter scowl as he saw no one had noticed his entrance. He gave a slight growl but walked to his seat in between America and France. France shot a small glance at him, giving a smile. "Late again, Canada?" He asked quietly. Canada nodded, giving a small smile. France always gave a small acknowledgment to him, so nothing new. The meeting droned on, Germany yelled at the others to pay attention, America, England and France got into another fight, Italy annoyed Germany, nothing new. And yet no one not even France gave acknowledgment to him.

Finally, Germany called a break, probably to take an aspirin. Some got up to go wander, and other stayed in their seats. Canada got up, to go to the washroom. He sighed, splashing some water one his face. He heard someone else cough from a stall, he turned to the noise. He shook his head, continuing to slash water on his face. The stall opened, Japan, or Kiku Honda, walking out. He accidentally bumped into Canada , jumping at the sudden contact. He smiled slightly, looking at him with a slightly startled expression.

"Oh… Canada, sorry, I did not see you there…" Canada looked up from the sink, stone faced.

"What else is new? First time you've ever spoken…to me." He muttered. The Japanese man look rather confused.

"I-I'm sorry? I don't-" He started before Canada turned around to face him.

"I'm sure this is the first time you've ever really talked to me, Kiku. Or even looked at me, really." He said with a small growl, a scowl starting on his face. Japan looked up at him with confusion and panic in his eyes. 'You can be my starter, kiku.' His scowl switched to a devilish smirk. "It's a pity Kiku, that you won't see your colleagues again." He purred, getting closer to him. Japan began to back up, frightened by the Canadians words. He bumped into the stall door, breathing somewhat rapidly now.

"C-canada…What are you doing?" He stuttered, seeing a flash of metal. Canada smiled, his face full of satisfaction and deviance. Japan's eyes darted from him to the door, calculating whether he could get there in time. He decided he could make it, he ducked under Canada's arm, darting to the door, his hand grasping the handle. He was just about to yank the door open when a pain his back stopped him. His eyes went wide.

"Ah-"A hand grabbed him and turned him around, He was face to face with Matthew. Canada smiled wickedly at him.

"Going somewhere, Kiku?" He giggled, gripping his shoulder tight. Frozen in fear, all Japan could do is stare in terror at him.

"Pl-please…." He begged, the pain in his back got worse, he could feel sticky, wet blood going down his back. His eyes went back and forth, from Canada's face to the knife in his hand, which was glinting red with his blood. Canada chuckled, keeping his insane smile. He raised the knife higher, giving him a wider smile.

"Sorry, Kiku. But your time is up." He brought the knife down on Japan, first in the stomach and then in his chest. The Japanese fell to his knees, not being able to go any lower because of the hand gripping him. Each stab bringing a pain cry or grunt from the nation, all while Canada grinned wildly down at him. Soon, the other knife was brought out, and he continued with it in his other hand. "Two knives. Twice the efficiency, right?" He told Japan, who was too busy on trying to stay alive to even pay attention to him. Canada scowled, stabbing with more force. "Look at me! Answer me!" He yelled, continuing. Japan gave a small glance to him but couldn't keep his eye contact, enraging the Canadian even more. "NOTICE ME! LOOK AT ME!" He raised a knife, bringing it down across his face, slicing open his left cheek right to the jaw. Japan was so numb he only made a faint gasp, his eyes closing in pain and in weakness and loss of blood. "Who am I?! Who am I!?" He demanded to know ,continuing to stab him a few more times, until he was sure the Japanese man was dead. He stood up, looking in the mirror, scowling. "Tch. Now look at me all dirty before the real fun…Not like they'll notice." He wiped off the blood from his knives , glasses and face, then back to the conference room, kicking Kiku's bloody body out of the way.

He walked back into the conference room; no one noticed he was splattered with blood. As the rest of the remaining nations filed into the room , taking their seats.

"Right then, lets continue." Germany sighed, knowing it was only going to give him a headache. Canada smiled, the fun was just starting.  
"…Wait, Germany! It seems Japans missing…." England commented, frowning. 'Oh sure they notice if he's a minute late….but if I'm a half hour late…' Canada though bitterly to himself. 'Next to kill, next to kill.~' He thought eyeing the thick browed Englishman. Germany frowned , staring at his colleagues empty seat.

"Not like him to be late…." He muttered. He shook his head, deciding to continue anyway despite Japan's absence. The meeting continued, as usual no one noticed Canada was covered in blood. As the meeting neared the end, japan still never came back. The others got rather concerned.

"Where do ya think he is?" America, or Alfred Jones asked.

"Maybe he went to go eat pasta!" Italy , or Feliciano Vargas, replied.

"He's probably constipated." China, or Yao Wang, commented.

"You wouldn't know anything about this , would you Russia?" England raised a suspicious brow and the large nation.

"Nyet, why would I know where he is?" Russia , or Ivan Braginski, smiled and shrugged.

"Or you know maybe, someone was fed up with being ignored and stabbed him in the washroom, hoping someone might notice he was gone and they were covered in blood." Canada said nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at him, confused . Canada looked at each nation with a blank face.

"Canada…what the hell?"

"Still fail to notice, I see." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"….Dude, why are you covered in blood?" America asked, just noticing his brother was covered in dried blood.

"Idiot, that's what he looked like before!" England countered the American. Canada's face harbored a scowl at the Englishman's remark.

"Right, that's the reason alright … Certainly not because I stabbed Japan during the break and am covered in his blood, you've got sharp skills. Just like you never noticed I walked in an hour late, didn't even shoot a glance my way…" He hissed, his eyes lowering at him. He stood, walking over to England, one of the knives slipping out of his sleeve into his hand, he raised it to stab him. Just as he was about to, Italy grabbed ahold to Canada's midsection.

"Hey! Canada! Quit kidding around, please." He said in his cheery tone, but even he could hear the fear in his own voice, no less Canada. He shook the Italian off of him, turning swiftly to face him. Canada took a jab at the Italian, who jumped away, getting sliced on his arm. He yelped, clutching his arm, continuing to back up. Canada advanced on him, while England sat in his chair still, stunned. Really, everyone was stunned, the Canadian never even spoke loudly, let alone acted out like this. So, as he advanced on the pleading Italian, no one really made a move to stop him.

"C-canada! Stop it! Y-you're scaring me!" Italy pleaded, tears in his eyes. Canada chuckled, wearing a smile so unusual to the Canadians demeanor, it was almost like he was someone else.


End file.
